Mustang Family Journal
by chibi-viki
Summary: A series of short stories on the Mustangs, their first child, and the people around them. [ROYAI] rated PG for... well, just in case...
1. Here Comes Maes

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... blah blah blah...

"**Here Comes Maes"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

Roy's POV

I never understood you, Maes. Why were you so hung up… so obsessed, with your child? You were always bragging about her. You were always proud of her. Sometimes I wondered if you did all that just to annoy me or even to coax me into getting married.

But now, as I sit here in the hospital lobby waiting in anxiety, I can't help but wonder that maybe there was something else to it.

A young female nurse suddenly comes out of the operating room and hands me, with gentle grace, a carefully bundled cloth. She smiles at me, and I stare back, dumbfounded.

"It's a boy", she whispers and leaves.

I look at the small ward in my arms… and for a minute, my heart skips a beat and time seems to have stopped. Everything around me seems to have disappeared… no sound, no people, no nothing… just the two of us, him in my arms and me standing in the waiting lobby. It all seems so unreal.

As I stand there in disbelief, my little ward let out a yawn. He opens his small eyes and stares back at me. At that moment, a realization dawns upon me as I see his eyes… proof that he was really alive. He is our first born son… mine and Riza's. An overwhelming feeling takes over me as I sit down on the lobby sofa. It is a feeling that I have never felt before. It is a feeling that washes away all my past regrets and sorrows, a sudden numbness and overwhelming joy. It is as if… as if I have been forgiven from everything that I have done in the past.

I never understood you Maes… but I think I now know how you once felt when your first child was born. I never understood you, but now I think I'm starting to and I smile at the thought.

"I think I know what I'm going to name you", I mutter.

_Maes Luther Mustang._

* * *

**A/N**: This is my first series of short stories about the Mustangs and their first child. Thank you for reading! So why is the second name of Roy's son, _Luther_? Well, in my first FMA fanfic: **Special Brew**, I named Riza's dad, Luther Hawkeye. Since the first name is from Roy, the second name would be from Riza.

Again, I apologize for any grammatical or typographical error... ;; I'm not a professional writer after all. Otherwise, I'd be writing my own novels by now and earning oodles and oodles of cash. hehehehe.... yeah, I wish... > ;;;


	2. Roy's Dilemma

"**Roy's Dilemma"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

Lt. General Roy Mustang, one of the most powerful men in Amesteris stood in front of his desk with a problem at hand. His clutched hands rested on his desk as his mind calculated and debated over his problem. It was a great dilemma indeed… one that no science, government policy or even international diplomacy could ever solve. It required great mental resolve and intense concentration.

Beads of sweet formed and fell down his face. His knit brows and frowned lips twitched every now and then as one decision was countered by another. His eyes never left the pieces that laid on his desk as he dove further into deep contemplation. Never in his life did he encounter such a problem before!

It was only when First Lt. Cain Fuery entered his office that someone had finally offered a resolve to his problem.

"Sir, I think this one is the best one to display on your desk", said Fuery as he pointed at the picture of a smiling Riza Hawkeye-Mustang who was sitting on their bed, her hands securing little Maes by the waist, and Black Hayate who sat beside her… one of the 10 similar pictures which laid on the Lt. Gen.'s desk.

For a while, there was silence between them…

"Yeah but… that's just for the left side of my desk… how about the right?"

* * *

**A/N**: First of all, thanks for everyone who reviewed all my stories! It's really nice to read feedbacks… they help me improve my writing skills and inspire me to write more. Actually, I've already made a few more chapters to this series and I'll post them soon enough. I still don't know whether to follow a timeline or just random moments so… hmm, I'll decide later. 

hehe, is Roy becoming like Hughes or what? Well, I didn't want Roy to be totally like Hughes, but rather a meaner, more aggressive version.

In case you didn't get it, Roy's great dilemma was choosing which picture of Riza and baby Maes he would display on his desk.

Oh, and according to FMA official Japanese site, the spelling for Cain's name is FUERY. So that's Cain Fuery.


	3. Sleepless Nights of a Mother

"**Sleepless Nights"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

Being a mother was already natural to Riza Hawkeye-Mustang. After all, taking care of her former superior, and now husband, Roy Mustang, was all the practice she needed for the task. Other than feeding, changing the diapers, burping, and all the other common chores related to baby-care, there was also the part of waking up in the middle of the night to attend to her sons' needs.

These were all something that her husband, Roy, was not capable of, especially the waking up part. She knew that once Roy was asleep, Roy could not be awakened unless his body tells him to.

Every night, her body already anticipates the wailing of her son. Every night, she lay half awake only to wake up half asleep the next day. She wakes up once, twice, and often, three times a night to tend to her newborn offspring. Her husband would not even stir.

So it became a surprise when she woke up refreshed and well-rested one morning, and immediately went into panic… had she slept too deeply that she did not even wake for her son's cries?

Rushing for her son's room, which was next to theirs, Riza hastily searched for her son praying that he be well.

But all her fears laid to rest at the sight of her husband asleep on the wooden rocking chair by the window with their son sleeping soundly on his chest.

Riza smiled… perhaps Roy's body has finally told him to wake up and be a father this time.

* * *

**A/N:** Before anyone makes any conclusion, I'm basing my baby stories from my nephew who was born last year, March (meaning he'll be turning 1 this coming March). So, no, I'm not married yet, nor do I have kids ;; hmm… I can already hear my friends teasing about these baby stories… if they ever read them that is… 


	4. Ed vs Maes Round 1: When Ed Met Maes

"**Ed vs. Maes: Round 1"**

**by Chibi Viki**

Edward Elric will never forget the day he met Lt. Gen. Mustang's son. It was already registered in his mind… the time, the place and the people who were there with him.

It was, on a bright and sunny Sunday, that he, his brother, Alphonse, and their childhood friend, WinRy, decided to visit the Lieutenant General's home. They had heard about little Maes a few months ago and decided to meet this little boy whose namesake they thought fondly of.

It was not a surprise though to find the Lieutenant General's subordinates also present that day, aside from his wife, Riza. Farman, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and even Armstrong were in the baby's room coaxing the new Mustang to say his first words.

They looked quite funny, really, all of them trying to make the tiny bundle of joy smile as it lay in its crib looking up at the strange company of men making funny faces as they peered down at him from the walls of his tiny castle.

His proud parents, Riza and Roy had ushered in their new guests, Ed, Al and WinRy.

As the trio took their turn for the crib, the baby, looking at Ed, giggling, finally uttered his first word.

"Chi-bi"

…

A/N: erm, in case you didn't know, "Chibi" means _short_, one of Ed's **_LEAST_** favorite term ;;

EDIT (01-07-2006): You may notice that Winry's name is spelled with a big "R" here… because I've got 3 complains from spelling Winry as "WinLy" and I've had it with the spelling thing. Frankly speaking, this minor error is nothing compared to what happened to Riza's name which was translated as "Lisa" in the US dub despite all the official materials released by the time they finally licensed it…

Here's a fact… I wrote this story BEFORE Hiromu Arakawa's FMA Perfect Guide was even released so by then, I really didn't have a reference except for scanlations and fansubs.

Strange thing is, this is the only chapter were I spelled Winry as "WinLy" and I still got complains about it… hmm...


	5. The Best Babysitter

"**Best Babysitter"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

Lt. Gen. Roy Mustang sat uncomfortably in the conference room of the Central Military Headquarters as he tried to listen, somewhat, to the discussions and debates of the members of the Parliament and the delegates from Amesteris' neighboring country, Drachma. Beside him sat his wife and secretary, Lt. Col. Riza Hawkeye-Mustang.

The meeting was totally unprepared for, if not for the sudden arrival of the delegates who offered a peace treaty between the two countries. An event such as this was not to be missed, even if it meant spending the whole afternoon away from their son.

Roy sighed. He turned to his wife who seemed unperturbed. They were supposed to go out for a picnic this afternoon… but instead were stuck in a room full of indecisive old farts who had no idea how to run the country. Oh how he wanted to finally take his son out for a walk.

"You're not worried about leaving our son like that?", he whispered under his breath, trying to hide their private conversation from the rest of the party.

Riza did the same. "Not really… after all, I left him with the best babysitter…"

Down at Lt. Gen. Mustang's office, four men scrambled in panic trying to figure out how to make their little ward to stop crying. From within his blue stroller, the tiny child held his fort and wailed to his heart's content. It was barely 10 minutes since the Lt. General and the Lt. Colonel left their son, Maes, in their care when little he suddenly decided to cry. It has been almost an hour since then, and still, he would not stop crying.

Major Hymans Breda has his hands on his ears in pain. "Make him stop! Make him stop! MAKE HIM STOOOOOOOOP!!!!", he cried out.

"I-I'm sorry", First Lt. Cain Fuery said, scratching his head lightly, "I don't know what to do… we've tried everything but he still won't stop crying".

Capt. Watteau Farman stood beside Maes' stroller putting the bag full of the baby's necessities down on the floor beside him. His hand held his chin in thought. "We've already tried everything… bottle-feeding, burping, playing… we even checked his diapers."

"What a pain", Major Jan Havoc muttered, an unlit cigar in his mouth, "we wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for that sudden urgent meeting". He took the cigar from his mouth and sighed, "I can't even light this thing with him around".

Through the loud wails of the small child, Fuery heard the sound of scratching from the door. Having been around the Mustangs for years, he already knew what it was. He walked to the door as the rest of his team continued to scratch their heads in thought or cover their ears in pain.

Fuery opened the door slightly and in came Black Hayate, Riza's dog. Walking past small officer, Black Hayate went straight for the stroller and barked a few times.

"Oh great", muttered Breda, "more noise".

Whether by a miracle or by coincidence, the baby suddenly stopped crying. Black Hayate proceeded to the baby bag beside Farman. Burying its nose in the bag's contents, Black Hayate took out a blue pacifier. Lifting its front paws unto the side of the stroller, the dog presented little Maes with his prize.

To the staff's amazement, little Maes took the pacifier into his mouth and began to suck on it. All it took were a few nozzles from Black Hayate and the baby finally fell asleep.

"I didn't know Havoc and the others were great babysitters… ", Roy whispered back to his wife a tone of doubt in his voice.

"I was referring to Black Hayate", she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh". Roy sighed in relief. Now he knew his son was in good hands err—paws.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, Black Hayate is so handy to have around, huh? Wish I had a dog like that, except that he would do my chores instead… like Artemis of the Sailormoon Live Action series. Not that I watched it, but my friend MJ told me about it. Just imagine a pet cat that could do all your household chores… even cook and do the laundry! And all you need is catfood for its services! Hehe, right now, I feel like Roy during his "Dogs are man's slaves" speech in episode 13/manga gaiden 2.

Gah! 's quick edit doesn't allow extra space between paragraphs... oh well... > ;;


	6. Ed vs Maes Round 2: When Parents Attack!

**Ed vs. Maes Round 2: When Parents Attack! **

**By Chibi Viki **

"… and I'll also be requiring a full report on the chimera alchemy from your assignment, Fullmetal"

"WHAT! You're making me write a report on that AGAIN!"

"It was badly written, you can do better… or perhaps you require a high chair to comfortably reach the table so you could write better, Fullmetal?"

"GO TO HELL!"

Lt. Gen. Roy Mustang smirked in triumph over Edward as the blonde young man fumed silently and at the same time, stopped himself from hitting the general before him.

It was just another day for them, just another spat, just another meaningless argument. So, as the Fullmetal Alchemist silently fumed, as he always did in the general's office, Roy took out an envelope from his drawer and presented it to the young alchemist.

"Here", he said as he moved the envelope toward Edward.

Ed, with a raised brow, took the envelope and inspected it as if expecting something important from it.

"It's an invitation", the general continued, "Maes is 6 months this week, halfway to being a year old. We'll be celebrating it in our house…"

"… you mean mansion"

"… whatever…Anyway, your brother and Ms. Winry are also invited so…"

"Who says we're going?", Edward countered.

Roy raised a brow, "what?"

Edward smirked. He knew teasing Roy about his son was the best way to pull his leg.

"I said, I'm NOT GOING to your son's STUPID party".

Suddenly, Ed felt an air of murderous intent from behind him as a cold steel barrel was suddenly pressed against the back of his head. He felt the safety of the trigger unlocked and ready to shoot him anytime.

"So… MISTER Edward Elric", said the all-too-familiar female voice which, at that particular moment, sounded cold, merciless and unforgiving. "I heard you're NOT GOING to my son's 6-month party...", he felt the gun pressing against his head harder and each word she said gave him chills, "is this… true?"

Edward swallowed hard as beads of sweat started to form on his forhead. Oh crap! How could he forget that the general's secretary and wife, Lt. Col. Riza Hawkeye-Mustang, was also there with them? Unfortunately, unlike the general, she doesn't take such teasing about their son lightly…

He laughed nervously, "W-what a-a-are you saying, Lt. Colonel! Who says I'm not going? A-he..ahehe… I-I'm already excited".

Once again, Roy smirked in triumph over the Fullmetal Alchemist. It's truly just another day indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, THANK YOU for all the reviews. I enjoy reading them immensely. This idea popped out when I realized my favorite nephew was turning 1 this march.

Someone was asking this so… ROYAI, is short for RoyxHawkeye which was shortened to RoyXeye, and transformed into a cute version: Royai… derived from the Japanese royxriza fandom.

**Trivia:** According to FMA manga DX, Roy calls Ed, Fullmetal because he actually forgets Ed's first name. o


	7. Blind Faith

**"Blind** **Faith"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

Riza Hawkeye-Mustang couldn't help but smile as she sipped her tea with her friend, who was also from the military, sitting opposite her staring in disbelief. They sat by themselves in Café la Central, a well-known coffee and tea shop near Central's Military HQ.

"I can't believe you married HIM of all people", her friend started, "why HIM! I knew you were loyal to him but…"

"I love him, isn't that reason enough?", Riza replied nonchalantly lowering her cup of tea unto its saucer beside her half-eaten slice of strawberry shortcake.

Her friend sighed with a smile, "as simple as always, huh?". She looked at her own cup still full of today's special lemon tea from East City.

Her delicate finger circled the rim of her cup in thought.

"You DO know that he's a playboy, right?"

"Ofcourse".

"What if he cheats on you? You know he's capable of that…"

Riza looked at her friend with a kind of calm all over her face as she took her teaspoon and stirred her half-full cup in thought.

"I trust him", Riza replied, her voice full of warmth and tenderness… of gentle kindness and sincerity, "I know in my heart that he will never cheat on me. We have been through so much together…" her voice trailed off, "… so much".

Riza rested her chin on her hand and looked away from her friend, her eyes deep in thought as if recounting the days of turmoil that she and her husband withstood for so long. From the Ishbar war, to the Elric brothers and up to the overthrow of the Fuhrer in Central, she knew that what she and her husband shared were enough to solidify their relationship and their bond to each other. There was no need for him to find comfort in other women, nor has she in other men. And then, there was Maes whom they both adored.

"He may have been a playboy once", Riza continued, "but his playboy days are now over. That phase in his life is now over".

For a while, there was silence between them.

Riza looking far away, smiling in deep thought, while her friend had that look in her face that was a cross between malcontent… and mischief.

"Hmm… You still have that gun under your pillow, don't you?", she asked half-laughing at the question.

"Yes, a 45-caliber pistol", she replied with an inward smile.

_OWARI_

* * *

**A/N:** Riza's friend here is based on the Manga Gaiden: Simple People, which was published in FMA: Book and Figure Red. The gaiden actually explained why Winry decided to wear earrings and why Riza decided to keep her hair long. Anyway, in Riza's part of the story, she was seen taking with another female officer as they made their way to the shooting range. Her name was never mentioned but by the way she acted towards Riza, she seemed like she was really good friend to her. 

Hmm… Maes is missing, today, huh? Well, he'll be back next chapter… BWAHAHAHA! Look out Ed! He's out to get you! Or, maybe not…

In case you didn't get it, Riza's friend was suggesting that the reason why Roy won't cheat on her is because she has a gun under her pillow and will readily shoot him should he come home late or should she find out, or at least suspect, that he was cheating on her.

Oh, shameless promotion... I finally re-launched my ROYAI FMA fansite named "Office Love"... check my author profile for address. If you're a ROYAI fan, please come and visit. Yes, yes, I'm obsessed with this couple. Quick Edit is crap!


	8. Warning: Cigarette Smoking is Dangerous ...

"**Warning: Cigarette Smoking is dangerous to your health"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

Ed knew that the General was not in a good mood today. Not only wasn't he in his usual mirth as Ed presented his report, but he also hadn't teased him about his height! That alone was an indication that Lt. Gen. Roy Mustang was definitely NOT in a good mood.

So, as their session ended, the General gave Ed a thick brown envelope.

"Since you're going out, Fullmetal", he started, "hand this over to Major Havoc, will you?".

Ed took it without much thought, "Major Havoc, huh? So, where is he?"

"At the Central Military Hospital…"

There was a bored tone in Roy's voice. It was unconcerned, uncaring and could even be considered as cold and strict.

Ed raised a brow, "The hospital! Why? What happened to Major Havoc!"

Roy looked away. His eyes shifting from Ed to his son's stroller near his desk which has, by now, become part of the office furniture. He rested his chin on the back of his hand as a frown rested on his lips.

"I told him smoking cigarettes was bad for the health…", Roy muttered more to himself than to Ed.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric made their way to the hospital, later on. For a while, they walked in silence as they thought about what the General said. Major Havoc was in the hospital because he smoked a lot… and smoking causes lung diseases, like lung cancer.

The brothers were not particularly close to the General's men, but they still considered every one of them as their friends. This alone was reason enough to worry about the man.

"Hey, brother", Al, started, "so do you think that the major…"

Ed sighed heavily. It was a reality they had to accept. After all, it was nobody's fault that Havoc was in such a predicament, he did this unto himself.

Soon, they arrived at the Hospital. Room 215, 5th door to the right from the stairs. The brothers stood in front of the aforementioned room not knowing what to expect.

Ed took a moment to reflect. He glanced at the thick brown envelope that he was supposed to give to the Major. What was it anyway? Maybe it was Havoc's military health insurance papers so he wouldn't have to pay for anything. And leave permit since he'll surely be staying in the hospital for quite sometime. Or even… discharge papers from the military.

He shook his head clear and prepared for the worst as he opened the door and entered.

"Please excuse our intrusion…" Edward announced as he and his brother stepped into the room.

Both were shocked by what they saw…

Havoc sat on the hospital bed, still in his uniform, a few places of which had bits of charred pieces. The half of his face, from the nose down, was covered in bandages along with his left hand… well, his thumb, index and middle fingers that is. Around him stood the rest of the General's subordinates: Fuery, Breda and Farman who were, for some strange reason, laughing.

This was definitely what Ed and Al didn't expect to see.

"Oh, hello you two", Fuery greeted them with a calm smile, "I guess you heard about it from the General, huh?"

By now, the group had stopped laughing as the dumbfounded brothers stood in the middle of the room, their mouths slightly opened in wonder.

"What's going on?", Ed cried out, "why are you guys laughing! Isn't the major supposed to be sick from his smoking!"

Fuery, Breda and Farman looked at each other for a while… and began to laugh again. Havoc, unable to speak, sighed sadly as he sat on his bed.

"You see, Ed", Farman began, "This morning, Havoc lit a cigar in the General's room…"

Ed and Al stared at the man blankly.

"What he didn't know was, little Maes was in there, lying in his stroller with Black Hayate looking after him… and you know how the General and the Lt. Colonel are both sensitive about Maes. Secondhand smoke is worst that smoking itself after all, especially on babies…"

Fuery smiled and continued, "If the Lt. Colonel caught him smoking around her baby, she would've just shot the cigar right off of his mouth. Unfortunately, she was out on an errand. And even more unfortunate for the Major was that the General caught him in the act instead so…"

"BOOM!", cried Breda waving his hands wide mimicking a huge explosion, "the General snaps his fingers and destroys Havoc's cigar while it was still in his mouth just as Havoc was about to take it off with his hand!"

Laughter roared in the room. Could anything be more amusing than that!

Havoc, on the other hand, sighed miserably for his helplessness and his inability to retaliate. He'll get back at his officemates later on. All along, a thought entered his mind… that would be the last time he'd try to smoke in the General's office. After all, smoking IS bad for his health, especially if Maes was around.

END

* * *

**A/N:** Nooo! I don't mean to be such a meanie to Havoc… but I just found this story too irresistible not to write it.

Thanks again for all the reviews! XD They are truly very inspiring.

Just to answer some questions:

1) What is FMA DX manga?

The FMA DX manga Laboratory (complete name) is a manga(comic) magazine created by Hiromu Arakawa and staff made for fans. It's the ultimate FMA manga fanbook for short; full of trivias, games, yonkomas (toilet humor has a new meaning) and some quirky tabloids made by the staff (you should see what Roy used to look like, haha!), and fanarts from japanese fans. I don't have a copy of the book itself, but a few members of the forums managed to give us a few tidbits about the manga magazine. One trivia there states that Roy calls Ed, Fullmetal since he keeps forgetting Ed's first name. There was also a list of Dog-lovers and Ed is "dog-loved"... (see animaxis .com for more details)

2) In your story, has Al been restored?

Yes, I'm conveniently leaving this question unanswered so readers who haven't seen the entire series won't scream bloody murder ;)

3) So Royai is Roy x Riza?

Yup. The reason why I'm emphasizing this is because there are some people who still use the term "Royai" for Roy yaoi and it gets confusing sometimes. Not that I have anything against yaoi, but I just wanted to clarify that.

4) …I saw that comic with Riza's friend but in the last chapter I never read where Roy forgot Ed's name...

Well, this always happens in the manga. Roy always keeps referring to Ed as Fullmetal… actually, I don't recall Roy calling him by his first name EVER. This fact was stated in FMA DX Manga Laboratory (see question #1). The manga gaiden with Riza's female friend, called "Simple People", was in FMA book and Figure Red which is another sort of manga character guide that comes along with a beautiful diorama figurine of Ed and Al. (See animaxis .com for more details)


	9. Ed vs Maes Round 3: Namecalling

"**Ed vs Maes Round 3: Name-calling"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

Ed grunted miserably as he, his brother Al and Winry made their way around Central HQ unto the Lt. General's office. Their presence had been "requested" by the Lt. General, and by request it meant being forced out of the hotel they were staying in, shoved into a state issued vehicle, and made to rush through the confusing corridors of the main military base.

Upon entering the office, they were greeted by the laughter and awe of familiar faces.

And it soon dawned upon them why they were called that day… it was all because of Maes.

Standing in the middle of the room was Lt. Gen. Roy Mustang, with his son in his arms, and his wife, Riza, by his side. His subordinates, and now close friends: Farman, Havoc, Bruda and Fuery, surrounded them.

"Ah, so this is what the 'huge' emergency was all about", said Ed, as he stood by the doorway with hands crossed on his chest.

"Oh, it's you Hagane… tardy as always", Roy chided with a hint of amusement.

"WHAT DID YOU---" before Ed could finish his sentence, Al cut him off, "Sir, why did you call for us?"

Roy smiled and held his son proudly against his chest, "Maes has finally learned new words – or rather, has learned to call everyone by name". Turning to his son, he pointed at himself and asked in a cooing tone, "Maes, what's my name, son?"

Making a grab for his father's face, Maes replied, "Pa-pa".

Riza smiled and pointed at herself, "how about me, Maes?"

Maes stretched his little arms for his mother as he replied, " Ma-ma".

AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW… Everyone smiled at the baby's feat… except for an unimpressed Ed.

"How about me, Maes?", asked Fuery.

"Fuh-ry", Maes replied.

"Hey, how about me?", asked Bruda.

"Bu-we—da"

"And me?", asked Havoc.

"Ha-wok"

"How about me?", said Farman.

"Fa-ma"

Black Hayate made a bark and Maes replied, "Bu-aha" (see A/N)

They all laughed as he got almost everyone's names right.

Curious about the matter, Al approached Maes and pointed at himself, "Do you know who I am?"

Maes giggled in delight, "A-ru"

Al's eyes turned teary, "He knows who I am! That's SO cool!"

"Hey", Winry cried out, "how about me? Do you know who I am?"

There was a pause for a while as little Maes, his hands around his father's neck, gave a thought. Winry's smile slowly faded.

"Wi---ry"

"OH MY GOD!", Winry's eyes widened in surprise as her smile returned to her face,"He knows who I am!"

By now, Edward was curious as well. Although part of him warned him that it was a bad idea, another part of him – the louder, noisier, and dumber side – told him otherwise.

"Hey…", he muttered, "D-do you know… w-who I am?", he asked hesitantly.

Again there was a long pause. But unlike Winry's turn, there was no reply.

"Oh come'on! It's me, Edward Elric!", he cried out in frustration, "You know… Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Again, another long pause.

"Just say, 'Ed-o'", he added.

Maes just stared at him.

"Come'on, say it… E---dd-oooo… EEE-dddooooo".

There was another silence until finally, Maes replied:

"Mame"

…

Owari

**A/N: **Aheh, sorry for not writing anything for quite a while. Anyway, the reason why Maes called Black Hayate as "Bu-aha" is because Riza's nickname for her dog is "Buraha"… basically, Maes just took out the "r".

Mame (pronounced as Mah-me) is Japanese for "Bean"… another one of Ed's least favorite words.


	10. Baby Book

"**Baby Book"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

…So he ran as quick as his little feet can. And he growled and he grunted at everyone whom he passed, but still he kept going. But because he was so small, he couldn't run as fast as he wanted to so he hid and he grinned. He grinned at the thought of fooling the handsome young man who was out to get him.

But the handsome young man was too quick and too clever for him. So, the handsome young man cried with his strong manly voice…

"WINRY!"

Winry immediately put down the book she was reading as she heard Edward Elric calling for her from the hallway.

"In here Ed!", she cried back.

Winry remained seated on the floor with baby Maes on her lap. A baby book lay open before them as Winry read the story out for Maes. For some reason, he was enjoying the whole thing.

"There you are. What are you doing here?", asked Edward as he entered the office where Winry was.

She smiled at him, "Riza-san asked me to watch over Maes while they're out on a meeting with some people".

Black Hayate, from the corner of the room, watched them for a while. Finally deciding that Edward was no threat to Maes, his little master, the faithful dog went back to sleep.

Edward, as he approached Winry, noticed the book that lay open on the floor. "Hey, what's—", before he could inspect it, Winry quickly made a grab for it and hid it behind her.

"Oh, it's nothing… just a baby book that I was reading to Maes", Winry smiled nervously, "I mean… surely someone of your intelligence wouldn't be interested in something as childish as a baby book… right?". She really hoped he bought it. She really hoped he would be disinterested in it and would just forget that there was even A baby book a while ago. But her actions just made Edward suspicious. Though she was right that someone like him shouldn't be interested in such childish things, he still didn't like the fact that she seemed to be hiding something from him.

Edward put his hand on his chin in thought, "Well, you're right, of course", to which Winry made an inward sigh of relief, "But---"

Edward clapped his hand and hit the carpeted floor. Suddenly, the floor behind Winry was transmuted into a hand which immediately grabbed the baby book. She made a sharp cry as she felt the book being snatched away from her. It abruptly disappeared under the floor. A snake-like trail wormed its way back to the young alchemist and the hand with the book reappeared giving Edward his prize.

"Ed!", Winry cried, "look what you did to Roy-san's office!"

Ed grinned ear to ear, "bah! Tell them it was an earthquake". He collected the book from the transmuted floor. "Now then, what's up with this book anyway…" the book lay face down in his hand… nothing special there. "Why didn't you want me to… see--", his voice trailed off as he flipped the book and read the title. Winry, on the other hand, could only slap her forehead and shook her head. She knew what was coming…

There was silence for a while, but Winry could feel Ed's aura burning in anger. "Uh-oh", she muttered as baby Maes, who was obviously enjoying the whole spectacle, started to laugh.

Finally, having charged his burning aura of anger to the max, Ed dropped the book and ran out the doorway and into the hall screaming, "he – is so—DEEEEEAAAAAADDD!"

Winry stood up, with Maes in her arms, and picked up the littered book. "Geez, that's why I didn't want to show it to him". She pouted as she mentally read the title of the book: Edward, the Rude Little Bean written by: R. H. Mustang.

_- Owari -_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Ahaha, gosh, it feels so good to have new ideas floating in my head again. For a while there, I thought the voices in my head have stopped talking – but apparently not.

Ah, by the way, this story hasn't been beta-read so there are bound to be grammatical and typographical errors. I had to hurry up with this because I have work tomo---err – later and it's already 2am.


	11. Fuery's Mistake

**Fuery's Mistake**

**By: Chibi Viki**

"YOU DID WHAT!", the newly promoted, Lieutenant Colonel Jean Havoc screamed at the hapless First Lieutenant Cain Fuery.

Fuery began to sweat buckets, unaware why his superior was suddenly furious at him. "I-I'm sorry s-sir! I didn't have any choice… there was nobody else and…", he replied trying to sound as calm as possible.

But Havoc would not hear anymore of it. Grabbing Fuery by the arm, he stormed to Lieutenant General Mustang's office and kicked the door open. Inside was a shirtless Brigadier General Alex Louis Armstrong flexing his muscles, sparkles and all, and showing off his poses in front of little baby Maes. The child, in turn, was imitating the muscle-headed man – sparkles and all.

Havoc turned back to Fuery with a slight twitch under his right eye and pointed at the man and child doing silly poses inside the office. "You try explaining THAT to the General and his wife!".

A chill went down Fuery's spine as he realized his mistake. The Mustangs are definitely not gonna be happy with this…

END –

AN: In case you haven't noticed, I haven't had Armstrong in my stories lately so I thought this would be a great time to put him in… even though he didn't say anything.


	12. A Hero's Declaration

"**Hero's Declaration"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

All hail Roy Mustang, the savior of Amesteris!

All hail Roy Mustang, the man who will lead Amesteris to peace and prosperity!

All hail Roy Mustang, the greatest hero that ever lived!

Today, as celebration of the formation of the new government of Amesteris, he steps unto the stage to give his speech to the new military of Central.

"My comrades both in arms and in peace, today we celebrate the 3rd year of the founding of our country's new government. Gone are the years of war… gone are the years of pain. It is this year that we celebrate the rise of a new government which aims to protect and serve our country… to protect and serve our people.

It is this month that we have declared peace with our neighbor Drachma… and this month when we finally made our peace with the people of Ishbar.

And it is this day… THAT MY SON IS FINALLY 1 YEAR OLD! Those who will not bring gifts of any sort will be court-martialed and suspended without further notice! That is all".

All hail Roy Mustang!

**A/N:** Hehe, a few chapters ago, I said I was going to turn Roy into a meaner more aggressive Hughes… so here it is. While making this, I was actually imagining him in episode 13 when he declared his intention… TO MAKE WOMEN IN THE MILITARY WEAR MINI-SKIRTS! BWAHAHAHAHA!

I was indecisive about declaring Maes to be a year old here since it might ruin the series since being under 1 year old is definitely a lot more fun… it has more innocence in it, meaning Maes gets to "victimize" people under full immunity from persecution all the more. Toddlers are smarter since they are partially aware of what they do. But, then again, it would make more sense if he was a year old. Oh well…


	13. The Mustang Family

"**The Mustang Family"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

Husband and wife stood quietly side by side as they watched their son play with their dog in his room. Roy sighed contently and slid his arms around his wife's soft shoulders. Riza, in turn, rested her head by the side of his neck.

"I can't believe he's already a year old", Roy muttered, "it feels like yesterday when I was sitting in the lobby holding him for the first time".

Riza laughed, "and I can't believe that the small child that I just gave birth to is now this big".

For a while, they were silent as they watched Maes walking around trying to catch Black Hayate. Suddenly, he tripped. His parents were alarmed, but he quickly got back up, with Black Hayate's coaxing, and started to run around after the black dog again.

Both proud parents laughed.

"So, Mr. Mustang", Riza started, "Was this all part of your plan when you become head of the military years ago?"

Roy scratched his head playfully with his free hand. "Well… I did plan to have a harem of women butoww!". His wife quickly gave him a painful jibe to the ribs with her elbow.

"But…", he continued, his voice now soft and sincere, "…this is definitely better".

"Than a harem of women?", she added with a frown still on her face.

"Better than a harem of 1000 women".

Riza couldn't help but smile at his playful comment.

Again, there was silence between them as Maes stumbled making him sit on the floor. Black Hayate licked his face to comfort him, and little Maes laughed. "Tickles", he muttered.

"Hey", Riza addressed her husband, "now that we have named our first child after your bestfriend and my father… what do we name our next child?"

Roy was quite taken aback by her sudden question. Scratching his slightly bearded chin, he began to think for a few minutes until he finally gave up.

"I don't really know right now. But now that you mention it, looks like I'll give it a thought… "

"Good". Riza grinned as she turned to leave the room. "You have…" she slid her hand around her tummy, "… around eight months or so to think about a good one".

She left her dumbfounded husband still looking at her with his mouth slightly agape. With a second child on the way, the Mustang Family household will once again be busy preparing for a another baby, just like a year ago.

THE END

A/N: Yes folks, this is really the end of the Mustang Family Journal series. But don't worry, there's a reason why I decided to cut this series short with the announcement of the second child. Thank you for reading and for giving this series all those wonderful reviews!

I decided to end this series on June 11 because this is Royai Day, yay! This celebration was started by Royai fans in Japan so I waited for June 11, Tokyo time, to submit it. Heh, this is the only fandom with its own day of celebration that I know of n.n;

I must admit, writing this series has been fun, and a lot of chapters didn't make it to because I never finished them. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
